Ditto Kids
by acaramara
Summary: May's family is a human Ditto. She and her brother has no one. Nowhere to go. Giovanni is hunting them down and he won't stop untill he kills them. What happens when they meet Drew and his family. Will they be in danger too. R&R peoplz.
1. Intro

**Ditto Girl**

**Intro**

Hi. My name is May. My family is human Ditto. Because of that, we're being hunted down and killed. They already killed my parents. Now it's just me and my little brother Max. I guess I should tell you who 'they' is. 'They' is Giovanni. We have nowhere to go and no one to turn to for help. No one wants anything to do with us. We have to steal food to survive. Soon Giovanni will catch up to us. Then there will be no more us. That will be the end of the human ditto.


	2. Boy meets Girl

**Ditto Girl**

**Chapt 1**

May was running through the forest with her brother trailing behind her struggling to keep up.

"Slow down May!" Max whined. "Why can't we just form into some kind of flying Pokemon. That would be a lot faster."

"You know exactly why we can't." May answered. Max stared at her with a blank look. Obviously he didn't. "We can't because... because... because we can't!"

"But I wanna know why we can't and I know you know. So just tell me."

"Because if we do they'll try to catch us and we don't want that to happen now do we?"

"Well I guess not. But why would it be so bad if they caught us. I mean yeah they would probably treat us like dirt, but a least we won't be running from them the rest of our lives." Max stated.

"If we go with them there won't be a rest of our lives. Now stop talking before I kill you!" May yelled getting really annoyed. Max stopped running and stared at her.

"You would really kill me?" He asked. May turned around.

"You know I didn't mean it. " May said gently. Suddenly they heard someone shouting.

"There they are get them!"

"Max we have to go. Now!"

"But May I'm to tired. I can't go any further."

"Max if you want to stay alive you start running now!" At that they both started running again. May turned around to see if Max was keeping up.

"Max hurry up or they'll --" May suddenly bumped into someone. She fell to the ground.

"May are you OK?!" Max half asked half yelled.

"Yeah." May answered. She looked up to see who she ran into. May quickly got up and pulled Max behind her. "Go away." she said.

"It's not like I'm gonna hurt you or anything." he said." By the way, my names Drew."

"I'm May and this is my brother Max." she signaled for him to come out. He shook his head no. May saw that he had fear in his eyes. "Max it's OK. Don't be scared." Max poked his head from behind May, smiled and went back behind her. "Sorry about him. He doesn't really trust a lot of people."

"It's not a problem. Well I better get going. It was nice meeting you Max and May." Drew said before leaving.

"That was very rude." May said after he left.

"I don't trust him." Max answered.

"He was only trying to be nice."

"Remember the last person that was trying to be nice. Remember how he ended up being a spy for Giovanni. Remember how he almost killed us. Remember how--"

"OK Max I get it. But not all people are the same. Maybe this one isn't a spy."

"Maybe not but I don't want to take that chance again and again because you say they're trying to be nice."

"We need to get going. It's almost dark and we don't have a place to stay." May sighed. "Form into some Pokemon so we won't be recognized." she instructed. May formed into a absol and Max formed into an aipom.

"I thought you said it was bad to form into pokemon."

"We'll get caught either way."

"True" They walked throgh town trying to find a place to stay. Soon they found a Pokemon center.They went to the back and changed into thier normal selves. They walked into the pokemon center and rented a room. After they ate they weent upstairs and went to bed.

_'I wonder were that boy is we saw earlier today?' _May thought. But, she didn't know he was closer than she thoght.

**Hope u like my story so far. if u don't like it plz don't review. if u do then review. feel free 2 tell me anything u don't like and want me 2 change. toodles.**


	3. Meeting the family

**Ditto Girl**

**Chapt 2**

**Drew: 17**

**May: 16**

**Max:14**

**Mandy:9**

**Ally:14**

**Austin:20**

* * *

_"...Mom whats going on. Why are these men trying to hurt us? Where's dad? Are we gonna be OK? " May said trying to get her mom to say something. "Mom answer me!" _

_"Sweetie it's to hard for you to under stand. You're only eight. " Caroline tried to calm May down._

_"Stop acting like I'm four and just tell me whats going on!" _

_"This is not the time for this. We are in big trouble-" she was cut off by the sound of men talking._

_"Once you find them don't kill them. Bring them to me." One of them said._

_"Yes Sir." Caroline told May to stay there and left. May waited and waited for her mom to come back. She never did.May walked out of the closet. The room was empty. She walked out into the hall. Nothing. My heard the faint cry of Max. She suddenly realized they didn't get Max yet. He was only two and they forgot all about him. She ran into Max's room. He was lying there in his bed. May calmed him down and told him to go back to sleep. _

_"I'll be right back." she said._

_"But I don't want you to go." Max whined._

_"I just Have to go get mom. I'll come straight back." _

_"OK." May left the room and walked down the hall. She stopped and looked in every room. She finally came to a room where she saw something on the floor. She walked into the room. She saw her mother lying there. In a puddle of blood. Dead._

May woke up screaming and woke Max up.

"What is it May." He said worried.

"N..nothing. Just a bad dream."

"Oh. OK."

"Come on." May said. "We better get going."

"But I'm hungry." Max complained.

"Alright I guess I could try to get you something." She got up and put her shoes on. She and Max walked down stairs. They walked outside and tried to look for something to eat. They finally found a place and walked in. They ordered some ice cream. After they were done they walked outside.

"May. What happened to that boy we met yesterday." Max asked.

"I don't know. Why do you care anyway? I thought you didn't trust him." she said.

"He's just the only person we know."

"That's true. Well I don't know where he is so lets just forget him." May suggested.

"What ever." They kept walking and walking until it finally got dark. Bad thing is they were out in the middle of nowhere. No one around.

"Now what. There's nowhere to sleep at all." Max said. May was looking at a sign on the other side of the road. She was looking at in fear.

"What Max said." He looked at it. It said Petalburg City 5 miles.

"How did we end up here again. I thought we were going in the opposite direction." May looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"Calm down May. This just means Mom and Dad can help us now. Doesn't it?" May shoved Max into a tree.

"Do you listen to what I tell you? Mom and Dad can't help us!" tears were streaming down May's face as she yelled. She had Max pinned to the tree."They're dead Max!Do you enjoy me saying that or something!Why can't you get that through your head! There dead they're dead! There not coming back. They're never coming back. We're all alone in this stupid cruel world. They're not coming back Max. Ever." May let Max go and sank to her knees. She just sat there and cried. Cried until there were no tears left in her. Max knelt down to his sister.

"May I didn't mean to-"

"Lets just go." May turned in the direction they came from and started walking. Max quickly followed her. They walked all night and somehow they ended up in La Rouse by the middle of the next day. Neither one of them talked since there argument. They went to a diner to eat. May only had $20.00 so they bought something cheap. After they were finish eating they just sat for a moment. Max saw Drew walk in. He told May. She looked up. Drew walked up to them.

"Hey." Drew said as he walked up to them.

"Hey" Max said. May said nothing. Max kicked her.

"Hi" she said dully.

"Whats wrong with her?" Drew asked.

"She got mad at me yesterday. Really mad. Now she won't talk to me." Max explained.

"Oh." Drew said taking a step away from May.

"It's okay. I'm just gonna take a walk." May said with no emotion. She walked out of the diner.

"She has no idea were she going does she?" Drew asked.

"Nope." Max answered. He stared at Drew.

"What?"

"Go get her. You know you want to."

"Why won't you go get her? You're her brother."

"I can tell you like her." Drew stared at him. "I can read you like a book."

"Fine." Drew said walking out. It didn't take him that long to find her.

"Hey." May said without even looking at him.

"I took it you didn't know where you were going."

"No. I didn't. I like to take walks without knowing where I'm going."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" May said finally looking at him.

"About the fight."

"No."

"I think it would help if you talked about it."

"Fine. We were walking and it got really dark. We were in the middle of nowhere. I was looking at this sign and it said Petalburg on it. That's our home town. I told myself I would never go there again. Then he started talking about our parents and...and"

"What happened to them." Drew knew it was none of his business but he just had to know.

"They were killed."

"Look, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know." May waited for Max to say something. She looked around. "You left him alone."

"Yeah. He told me to go find you."

"You left him alone!"

"Um sorry.I didn't know it would upset you that much otherwise I wouldn't have left him."

"I just don't like him being alone." They waked back to the diner. Max was sitting in the same spot.

"You found her." Max said as they sat down.

"Yeah" Drew said.

"We better get going. We have to find a place to stay." May said getting up.

"You could stay with me. I mean if you wanted."

"Sure" Max said before May could say no.

"Okay." May said.

"Come on. My house isn't that far from here." Drew led them to his house." Oh.I forgot to mention my parents are millionaires." He said when they got there.

"Well that's nice to know." Max said nudging May. She stomped on his foot. He did his best not to yell. They walked in.

"Mom. Dad. I'm home."

"Mom and Dad are gone." A voice said.

"Hey Mandy." Drew said."This is my little sister Amanda."

"Hi. You can call me Mandy." she said.

"Is Ally and Austin home?"

"Yeah. They're upstairs watching T.V."

"Okay. Ally! Austin! I'm home!"Ally walked downstairs.

"Hey Drew" said Ally.Max stared at her. She walked over to him."Take a picture. It'll last longer." She said to him.

"Ally. That wasn't very nice of you."

"Am I ever."

"Well no. But these are guest. You're supposed to be nice to them"

"I'll try. So what wing are they staying in?" she asked

"Wing." Max said.

"Yeah. Pick one. North South East West or guest."

"Um..Guest I guess." Max said. Ally snapped her fingers. A maid walked up to her.

"Have to rooms arranged for our guests."

"Right away." she said.

"There's bathrooms upstairs if you want to take a bath." Drew said.

"Okay." May said.

"Ally show her where it is." Drew instructed. Ally stared at him."Now."

"Fine. Come on." she showed her where it was. May ran her bathwater and got in. Ally walked back downstairs.

"Anything els master Drew." she said sarcastically.

"Ha ha." Drew walked upstairs.

"Well I'm going upstairs." Mandy said looking at the way Max was staring at Ally.

"What ev" Ally said sitting down on the couch to watch T.V. "You can sit if you want to."She said to Max.

"Okay."He sat down next to her.

"So. How'd you meet my brother?" She asked him.

"We were running from these people and my sister, May, bumped into him." Max explained.

"Oh. How old are you and your sister?" she asked.

"I'm 14 and she's 16."

"Do you have any other friends here?" When he didn't answer she realized he didn't have any at all. "Well then you can be my friend." she said smiling at him hoping to cheer him up.

"Sure" he said smiling back."What do you do around here for fun?"

"Well we can watch a movie."

"Okay. What movie?"

"We can watch Scary Movie 4."

"Okay." Ally led him to the movie theater.

"You have a movie theater in your house."

"I'm a millionaire. I have everything I want." Max and Ally sat down and started to watch the movie.Ally didn't even know Mandy was spying on them. But Max did.

"Did you know that your sister is spying on us?"

"How do you know?"

"I have my ways."

"Hey Ally." Mandy said pretending to just walk in there."Dad's home."

"Oh no. Come on." she practically dragged him out the room.

"Mandy tell dad to go in the kitchen."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Mandy ran up to her dad.

"Hey dad I have something to show you."

"Okay."

"In the kitchen."

"Okay." He said suspiciously. Ally looked at Mandy. She winked telling her it was okay.

"Sit on the couch." Ally told Max.

"What are you doing?" Max asked.

"Trying not to let my dad kill you."

"Why would he kill me?"

"You're a guy, I'm a girl. We're the same height, same age. Put two and two together."

"I see." They turned on the T.V. just as her dad walked in from the kitchen.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"A friend."

"Hm. I'm going upstairs." he walked upstairs.

"That went easier than expected." Max said.

"That's because I'm his little girl."

"Uh-huh."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What ev'"

Drew knocked on the bathroom door.

"I'm leaving." Drew said.

"I'll be out in a minute." May answered.

"I'll be downstairs waiting." Drew walked downstairs and into the kitchen to get something to drink. May walked downstairs.

"How do I look?" she asked. She had on a blue jean skirt that came down to her knees, a pink short sleeve shirt with a light blue jacket. Drew stared at her.

"That bad."

"No. You look good." Drew said. He took her to the mall to go shopping. Since he was rich May bought almost everything in every store. All together she had twenty bags. 

"Are you done yet?" Drew asked ready to go home.

"Almost." Drew groaned.

"What do we need now?"

"I don't have any jewelry yet. I can't wear outfits without jewelry now can I?" Drew groaned again."Oh suck it up and be a man."

May and Drew walked around the mall for another hour. Then they stopped to get something to eat. 

"Can we go now?" Drew asked almost begging.

"Yes. Now we can." May said."I'm kinda tired anyway." As they were walking home May saw Mightyena for sale in a store window.

"Drew can I get it? Please. Please please please?"

"Fine." He walked in the store. May waited patiently outside. She looked around. Her eyes stopped on a certain person. Giovanni.

**Finally done. srry if it was 2 long. i couldn't decide were to stop. tell me what u like and don't like. if u want me to change anything plz tell. audios mi amigos. reviews plz. **


	4. Finding luv

**

* * *

**

Ditto Girl

**Chapt 3**

**Drew: 17**

**May: 16**

**Max:14**

**Mandy:9**

**Ally:14**

**Austin:20 **

* * *

May stood there in horror

_'What is he doing here_?" May thought_.'Did he track us down that fast? Ohhhh. How am I gonna tell Drew that we're going to leave and where? I hope Max isn't doing anything important."_

"May. May. Earth to May. Are you still with me?" Drew said trying to get her attention.

"Huh? Oh hi." May said finally hearing him.

"I got this for you." Drew said Holding the Mightyena up to her.

"It's so cute. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." May hugged him. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Drew said as they started walking home Drew noticed something was wrong with May.

"Whats wrong May. You have said anything since we left the pet shop."

"Nothing. It's just that I met you a few days ago and now I'm asking you for all this and you don't even know me that well." May said.

"Its okay. I don't mind." He said trying to make her feel better.

"Okay. If you say so. But are you sure that I'm not-"

"May its okay." he said when reached the house. Ally was still sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey ally wheres Max?" May asked.

"Upstairs taking a shower." she replied.

"Okay. Hey Drew where should I put these?" May asked.

"I'll just show you where you're going to stay." Drew said walking upstairs. May quickly followed. "Here you go." he said opening a random door.

"Thanks. Um, Drew. Can we talk?"

"Sure."

"Max and I have to leave in a few days."

"Why."

"Something has come up and.." May looked more sad than she should have been.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No there isn't." It was very hard for May to lie to him.

"I can see it in your eyes May there is something els. Now are you going to tell me now or do I have to keep asking?"

"Theres nothing Drew."

"If you say so." Drew got up to leave the room. May couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Drew there is something I'm not telling you." He sat back down.

"Tell me." May got up and shut the door .

"Promise not to freak out."

"Promise." he said a little confused.

"Okay. I kinda don't know how to put this but... I'm a...my family's a... Let me just show you." May got up and transformed into a Absol. Drew stared. She transformed back.

"Say something."

"Wow."

"I got to go find Max." May suddenly regretted telling him.

"May. I have a question."

"Okay."

"Whats the real reason you have to leave?" May was shocked by his question.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning. I was born into a family of what some people call 'Human Ditto's'. So Giovanni, the person who murdered my parents, has been hunting us down since who knows when. It's kinda a family tradition of his. Anyway, Max and I where heading to some town and somehow we ended up back in Petelburg City... my hometown. I vowed everyday since I saw my mother dead on my floor, to never go back. Then I just started freaking out. Max started talking about how we could visit them and how they could help us. Then I cracked. I told him how they were dead and never coming back. Even though I told him that already. Now he's here. And I know he'll do anything to get to us. I don't want to lose another friend again. Not this way."

"May I'm so sorry." by now she was crying. "You know what. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

"Thank you Drew. But I can't let you get involved. It's too dangerous."

"I can handle it." May hugged him.

"Thank you for everything Drew."

"You're welcome."

"Drew."

"Yes."

"Promise me you won't tell anyone what I just told you. Okay."

"Okay."

"I better go tell Max I told you." Drew nodded and walked out. May never told him. She didn't know what he was going to do. She sat there and thought. Soon she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**The Next Day. 12:00 pm.**

"Max I have to tell you something. Drew knows."

"Knows what?"

"What we are."

"You told him! I can't believe you actually told him!"

"I had to. I couldn't come up with another lie."

"Lie about what?"

"We need to leave. Giovanni's here. It's too dangerous. We'll leave in a few days. For now, just don't go anywhere."

"Like I have anywhere to go." Max stormed out the room. He walked to the banister. He could see Ally watching T.V. Max sighed and walked downstairs. "Hey." he said.

"Hey. Can you believe this? Four thousand channels and nothing to watch." She clicked off the T.V.

"I need to tell you something."

"Alright."

"May and I have to leave in a few days."

"Why?"

"Somethings come up with our family and stuff."

"Oh. Well I'm going to make this the best last few days you'll have with me." she said smiling.

"Thanks. How are you going to do that?"

"We can play outside. Or swim."

"Lets play outside."

"Okay. Do you want to play in our amusement park or ride horses?"

"Horses."

"Okay. Come on." she led him to their ranch. They stood there. Just watching the horses. Never rode them.

"Ally."

"Yeah."

"Can I tell you something?" They didn't realize how close they were to each other and when they looked up there faces were inches apart. Ally leaned forward and kissed him. Their kiss lasted for about four minutes.

"What would you do if I told you I liked you a lot?" Ally asked when they finally pulled apart.

"I'd say the same thing."

"Really."

"Yeah." he smiled at her."We better go inside. It's getting dark."

"Lets stay here and watch the sunset."

"If you want to." They stood there not saying anything just watching. Mandy walked outside.

"Ally. Dad said we have to have another family dinner. Since we have guests over. He said it would be polite."

"Ugh. I hate family dinners. Someone is always fighting. Then for the next few days no one is taking to each other."

"Just come on." Mandy said walking in the house.

"You're lucky to have a family to fight with." Max said.

"Your family never fights." Ally said in disbelief.

"I can't. They're dead. My whole family is dead. Except for May."

"I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay." They walked into the house. Ally sat across from Mandy, Max sat across from May, Drew sat across from Austin and Their parents were at each head of the table. When they were done eating, they just sat there and talked. And talked. And talked some more.

"Ally." Mandy said.

"What."

"I wanted to tell you this now so when you go upstairs you'll know who did it."

"What did you do?"

"I knocked everything off the top of your dresser."

"You did what!!" Ally yelled. Max thought he saw her eyes flicker red.

"It was an accident. I was looking for you so I could tell you that we were eating dinner together and bumped into your dresser. I put almost everything back. Three of your bottles of nail polish broke and your perfume bottle cracked."

"I'm gonna kill you."

"Ally calm down." their dad said.

"Calm down. You want me to calm down after what she just told me." her dad sighed.

"Great. Now she's gonna go crying to Aaron like she always does." Ally picked up her glass to drink something.

"I'm gonna do us both a favor and pretend like you didn't say that."

"You know its true."

"Mandy." her dad said.

"What. She goes crying to him about everything like he's gonna do something about it." Ally cracked her glass.

"Mandy." her mom said.

"Oh wait I forgot he broke up with her." The glass crack even more.

"Mandy." her dad said.

"It's not my fault he never liked her and that the only reason he was with her is because she's rich."

"Mandy." both her parents said.

"What." _Crack. Crack. Shatter. _Ally broke the glass with a loud snap. Blood was running down her hand but she didn't seem to care.

"Take it back." Ally said with no emotion except for anger.

"You know that's true too."

"Take it back." Ally picked up her knife and chucked it at Mandy like it was a dart. It barely missed her head and hit a cabinet.

"You almost hit me with that."

"If I wanted to hit you, you'd be wearing it." Ally said coldly.

"Ally that was-" her dad said getting cut off.

"Thanks for the nice dinner dad." Ally said sarcastically."This is why I hate family dinners." Ally walked upstairs to her room and slammed the door. Everyone got up and put their plates in the sink.

"Mandy, go apologize to Ally. Now." her mother said sternly.

"But-"

"Now." Mandy walked upstairs and knocked on Ally's door.

"Ally."

"Go away." Ally said. She sounded like she was crying.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to bring back bad memories."

"Well you did." she opened the door."You brought back horrible memories."

"I didn't mean to." Ally hugged her.

"It's not your fault. He's just a jerk."

"You can say that again." Mandy walked to her room. Max walked in Ally's room.

"You okay?" he said.

"I guess." she was sitting on her bed picking little pieces on glass out of her hand. Every time she touched her hand she flinched. Max sat down. "Max, if your whole family is dead except for May then why do you have to leave?"

"Well..Um..Because."

"Because what?" Max tried to come up with something to say. Then he found himself telling her the truth. "You're a what?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"Ally, I have to go talk to May."

"Okay." She still sounded shocked. He walked down to May's room. She was reading book.

"May, I told her." She looked up from the book she was reading.

"Repeat."

"I'm sorry. I had to. I told her we were going to leave in a few days and..."

"Get your stuff. We're leaving."

"Now. It's 10:00 at night."

"You telling her just put her in danger too."

"Fine. Can I at least tell her we're leaving now?"

"I don't care." He walked out the room and into Ally's.

"Ally."

"Yeah."

"I have to leave now."

"Wait why?"

"My sister said since you know we have to leave."

"I won't tell anyone."

"It's not that you won't tell. There's this person who's been hunting down my family for years. Now that he's here he'll do anything to get to us and...I don't want to lose you." Ally got up and hugged him. He kissed her on the forhead.

"I don't want to lose you either." she said."I can't lose you. I love you too much."

"I love you too Ally. But I have to leave. I can't risk him getting you to get to me."

"Okay. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Come back to visit me when you can. Okay."

"Okay. Now I need to go before May kills me."

"Alright." she let him go. He walked out.

_With May and Drew_

"Drew."

"Yeah."

"We're leaving."

"Now?"

"Yeah. Max told Ally and I don't want you guys to get in trouble because of us. We have to leave."

"Can't you at least wait 'till morning?" She shook her head no. "Okay." he said with a sigh.

"Drew."

"Yeah."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." May walked over to Drew and hugged him.

"Don't forget me okay."

"I couldn't even if I tried." He kissed her lightly on the lips. May smiled let go and walked out of his room. She walked to Max's room.

"Are you ready?" Max nodded his head slowly.

"I guess." he said quietly. May could tell he really didn't want to leave. They walked downstairs and to the door.

"Max." Ally said walking downstairs. She walked up to him. "I wanted you to have this." she handed him her phone. "Now we can talk to each other whenver we want."

"Thanks." he said. May turned around and started walking. He handed Ally a locket with a picture of him in it. "Now you'll never forget me."

"Me forget you. Never." She kissed him goodbye. "Bye Max. See you whenever."

"See ya."

"Come on Max." May called. Max walked off the porch. Ally's dad walked downstiars.

"You should come in. It looks like it's gonna rain." he said. Instead of coming in she ran off the porch and to Max she hugged him.

"Be careful." she said.

"I will." It started raining. Lightly ay first, then pouring. Max ran to catch up with May. Drew waked up next to Ally. They stood there and watched them go till they could no longer see them. _'They're gone. And never coming back. I'll never get to see hm again.'_

**well i hope you liked my chappie. review if u care.**

* * *


	5. Captured

****

Ditto Kids

**Chapt 5**

**Drew: 17**

**May: 16**

**Max:14**

**Ally:14**

* * *

"Our plan is going very well." a voice said.

"Yes it is sir." another said."Master Giovanni, why aren't we getting them yet. They're right there."

"I have other plans. More evil plans." he said.

"Then what do you want me to do." the other said.

"David, for once in your sad sad life listen when I say this. You are going to get there friends first and use them as bait to get to them. Got it?"

"Yes sir." He stood there.

"NOW!"

"Right away." David said leaving the room. Giovanni laughed an evil laugh. Phase one of his plan was just beginning.

* * *

Soon Max and May found a Pokemon Center to stay in. They rented two rooms. Max slugged into his room. He threw his jacket on a chair, took off his shoes and got in his bed and went to sleep. A few hours later his phone rang. Max woke up and answered it after the third ring.

"Hello." he said drowsily.

"M..M..Max." the person said.

"Ally? Are you okay. Whats wrong." He was now wide awake. He sat up.

"I d..d..don't know w...where I a..am." It only took Max a few seconds to realize what had happened.

"Oh no. Ally, are you okay? Did they do anything to you?"

"N...no.I'm f..fine. After y...you left I w...was still s...standing there in the r...rain. Then theses p...people came up b..behind me and kn...knocked me out. I w...woke up in h..here."

"You don't sound fine."

"I'm j...just c...cold from b...being out in t...the rain."

"Is anyone else with you?"

"D...Drew."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"H..Hurry. I l...love y...you."

"I love you too." He hung up. He quickly got dressed and ran to May's room.

"May!"

"What!" she said startled by his yelling.

"Ally and Drew are in trouble. Giovanni has them." May quickly got up.

"Ugh! I'd kill him if I had the cance! Get out so I can get dressed." Five minutes later. May walked out of her room. "Lets go."

"Wait. We don't know where they are."

"We'll find them some how. We have to." It took them exactly four hrs. to find them. They came to a castle like place.

"Well I think this is it." Max said. "Come on. We have to go underground."He transformed into a Onyx and May transformed into a Steelix. They dug and dug. Then Max ran into a wall making a huge whole in it. They transformed back.

"Nice going genius. You probably let them know we're here."

"Well at least we're in."

"Can't argue with that. Come on. We need to find them." They searched for them for what seemed like years. They kept opening and shutting doors hoping Drew and Ally where in one. They finally opened a door that had Drew in it. He was sitting in a corner with his hands an feet tied up unconscious.

"Drew. Drew please wake up." Max looked at her."Yes. You can go find Ally." Max quickly left. "Come on Drew please wake up. Please." Drew's eyes fluttered."Drew." He groaned.

"May." he said.

"Drew. Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?"

"I guess that was a stupid question."

"Ya think. Where am I?" Drew looked around.

"I don't know where we are. But I do know we need to leave." May quickly untied him. "Come on."

"Ugh. I'm coming. I'm coming." Drew got up. They heard footsteps in the hall. May got up and shut the door. She signalled for Drew to be quiet. The door slowly opened.

"Well well well. You finally came." the voice said.

* * *

Max ran down the hall._ 'Ally where are you.' _he thought impatiently. He thought about everything they did together. About the kiss. About them laughing and talking. Those memories pushed him harder._ 'I have to find her. I have to.' _He ran as fast as his legs would let him. He turned a corner that came to a dead end. There was only one door. He opened it. There he saw Ally's almost lifeless body on the floor. The locket clenched tightly in her hand.Tears swelled in his eyes. She was still shivering. That told him she was alive. Her once glassy emerald eyes were now a dull green. As if she was giving up on life. Max ran over to her. He knelt down beside her. His eyes locked with hers.

"M..Max." He could tell she was struggling to talk.

"Ally. I'm...I'm sorry." Tears started streaming in down his face.

"D...don't b...be. It's n...not your f...fault." Max held her in his arms. Her body was as cold as a block of ice.

"I should have came sooner. I took too much time. I could have..."

"Shhhhh. It's n..not y...your f...fault. I w..was sitting h...here for about t...two hours. I d...didn't want y...you to come a...and risk y...your life f...for me. I d...didn't w...want you t...to die l...like this. E...even though I w...will. I t...then realized I h...had to s...see you a...again."

"No. You won't die like this. I won't let you."

"Th..thank you M...Max." she closed her eyes.

"No. Don't go to sleep."

"I c...can't h...help it. I'm so s...sleepy."

"Try."

"I'm g..gonna die a...aren't I."

"No. No you're not. You know why? Because you're gonna fight. If you want something in life fight for it." He could feel her breathing slow down. He stroked her hair. "You're gonna survive. I promise."

* * *

"I can see you took no time to come." Giovanni said.

"What do you want with Drew? He has nothing to do with this." May said.

"How else was going to get you here? Plus, this was the right moment. I knew you would come if I had him." he answered coldly.

"So now that I'm here you'll let him go right."

"Hmm. Nope. I have special plans for him."

"You leave him out of this!" May was now mad as hell.

"Now now. You don't want me to kill him this very moment do you." May growled. "Be a good puppy and sit." May stood there for a few minutes. She looked at Drew then at Giovanni and sat. If eyes could kill he would have been chopped up into little pieces and fed to parahnnas. "I've got to go find your brother." He walked out.

"May. Are you okay?"

"No."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No." Drew couldn't think of anything else to say. They sat there in silence. "You don't know what he's gonna do to you." May said breaking the silence.

"It doesn't matter what he does to me. It's what he's gonna do to you."

"No Drew. It does matter. He's gonna kill you. And I just...I just can't live without you." Drew walked over to her and sat next to her.

"I can't live without you either but..." Drew sighed. He embraced May in a tight hug and kissed her. They stayed in that position until Giovanni came back.

* * *

Ally and Max where sitting against a wall talking. Max did his best to keep Ally awake.

"M...Max. I'm g...gonna m...miss you." Ally said sadly.

"No. Don't you start saying your goodbyes. You're gonna live. Do you hear me? You're gonna live." Max heard people outside the door. It opened. Giovanni walked in. Max saw May and Drew behind him with their hands tied behind there backs.

"Get up." he instructed. They quickly got up. They were tied up and brought into a bigger room. While Giovanni was busy talking Drew said,

"Max, whats wrong with my sister?"

"She thinks she's gonna die."

"Why on Earth would she think that?"

"Look at her Drew. Her lips are a faint blue. She can barely walk. She's struggling to talk. Her skin is as white as a piece of paper. Not to mention she's barefoot. Do you need anymore proof?" Drew stared at Ally.

"She actually thinks she's gonna die?"

"Yep." Max saw that Giovanni was done talking so he stopped and death glared him. He pointed to Ally.

"Come here." She looked at Max. He nodded as if saying it was okay for her to go. She got up and walked over to him. Max watched carefully. They untied her hands. The only thing he heard was,

"David, take her to someplace warm. Make her comfotable." She took one last glance at Max then walked away. "As for you." he said to Drew. "What to do? What to do?" He grinned evily as he sparked a new idea. "Take the other one into the next room." he said. May saw him whisper something to him. The man walked over to Drew and took him into the next room.

"What are you going to do to him?" May asked.

"You'll find out later." he said. He walked out and locked the door so they couldn't get out.

"May whats that noise?" Max asked. They listened. _Crack. Crack_. "May. It sounds like a whip." May ran over to the wall and put her ear against it. She could hear the cracking of the whip and Drew's cries of pain. Max started to say something but didn't. The noise stopped. Giovanni and Drew walked back in. Blood was pouring down Drew's back. Giovanni sat in a chair that looked like a throne. David walked back in. He whispered something to Giovanni. He looked shocked.

"Max." he said."Your girlfriends dead."


	6. Music Of My Heart

****

Ditto Kids

**Chapt 6**

**Drew: 17**

**May: 16**

**Max:14**

**Ally:14**

* * *

"What did you say?" Those were the only words Max could think of to say.

"She's dead." He repeated. "Go get her." he said to David. David walked away. He soon came back carrying Ally's lifeless body bridal style. Max looked horrified. Memories of Ally rushed into his mind.

_**Flashback**_

_"I'm gonna die aren't I"_

_"No. No you're not. You know why? 'Cause you're gonna fight. If you want something in life, fight for it."_

**_End Flashback_**

Max seemed to be more upset than Drew. He stood there staring at her like he was in a trance.

**_Flashback_**

_"We're gonna be together forever. Right Max."_

_"That's right." _

_"No matter what?"_

_"No matter what."_

_"Until we die?"_

_"Until we die."_

_**End Flashback**_

"Suck it up. She's just a girl." Giovanni said.

"She is not just a girl!!" Max screamed at him.

"She _was _not just a girl." Giovanni corrected. "Put her back in the room." he instructed David. As soon as he walked away, Max transformed into a Houndoom and attack Giovanni. He scratched up his face and some of his neck.

"May aren't you gonna get your brother?" Drew asked.

"In a minute." May waited until Max was ready to kill him. "Max come on. That's enough. I think scratching his face up is good punishment for him." Max stopped. He transformed back.

"Let's go." Max said.

"We need to get Drew to a hospital." May said.

"I'm fine May." Drew said.

"Drew that's bull, so don't even try it."

"Fine. Whatever."

"So how are we getting out?" May asked.

"Front door." Max said. They walked out of the room. They walked around the whole building until they finally found the front door. May looked at Max who was staring at the ground.

"You okay?" May knew that was a dumb question to asked but for some reason she asked anyway. Max shook his head no. Drew, May and Max soon found a hospital for Drew. Max and May rented a room. Drew was taken to the ER. Max sat in a chair and stared at his feet.

"May I'm gonna go to sleep." Max told her.

"Okay." Max went up to his room and flopped down on his bed. He was sleepy but for some reason he couldn't go to sleep. He reached in his poket and pulled out Ally's locket. He stared at it as he thought about her. And how he would never see her again.

* * *

**Ally's Imagination**

Ally woke up. She was standing on clouds. Suddenly she saw this bright light sitting on a golden throne.

"It's not your time to go." It said.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in your imagination world." It answered.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"That I cannot tell you."

"Okay."

"It is not your time to go." It repeated. "You must wake up. Someone is missing you very much." A section of the clouds opened up. It showed Max laying on his bed staring at the locket.

"Max." Ally said. "How do I wake up?" The person didn't answer. It pushed her. She fell through the clouds. For some reason she didn't scream. She woke up and took a deep breath as if she had been under water all this time. She got up and walked out. She waked out of the bigger room and soon found the front door. It was still open. She walked out.

"Now to find Max." She said to herself. She for to a Pokemon Center that took care of humans too. She already knew what happened to Drew.

_You're the music of my heart_

The melody within my soul

_The song that warms me when I'm cold._

She finally came to one. She walked in May was sitting in a chair.

"May." Ally said.

"You're alive? What happened?"

"I'll explain later. Where's Max?"

"In his room."

"Where is that."

"Room 120."

"Thanks May." She walked off.

_The symphony the calms my fear_

_The lyric that I long to hear_

_The masterpiece, the work of art_

_Comlete before I start_

_The music of my heart_

Ally finally came to Max's room. His door was shut. She took a deep breath and knocked on it. No answer. She knocked agian.

"Go away. I don't feel like talking."

"Okay. I'll wait until you're ready to talk." Ally heard Max get up and wak to the door. He opened it. "Are you ready to talk now?" Max hugged her.

"I thought you were..." he couldn't even say it.

"You said 'If I wanted something in life, fight for it.' So I faught. I knew you would be too sad if I died." Max gave her anther hug. She kissed him another four minute kiss. They knew their love would last forever and ever.

**Well i hope u enjoyed my story. i'd like to thank the people who reviewed for pushing me on to finish the story. toodles.  
:)**


End file.
